


天祥院英智和日日树涉和奇妙的魔法道具

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 英智病得很重。他躺在床上。这个时候，涉来了……





	天祥院英智和日日树涉和奇妙的魔法道具

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于天祥院英智和剧场版《jojo的奇妙冒险》中的迪奥·布兰度的CV同为绿川光。本篇为腐向，涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉。

天祥院英智僵硬地躺在医院的特殊病房里。输液瓶通过针管连接着他那只早已被针尖刺得伤痕累累的右手。现在他很虚弱，虚弱地连抬起纤细的手指都做不到——无能为力。  
天祥院英智感觉自己快要死了。

然而天祥院英智对这个世界还有深深的执念没有完成——他还没有使用天祥院英智家族的力量使得日本的同性婚姻合法化；他还没有和日日树涉在飘扬的彩虹旗下结婚；他还有满屋子的日日树涉的周边和英涉向的同人本子没有来得及处理掉——所以天祥院英智还不能死去。那满屋子的日日树涉周边和英涉的同人本子——它们或是与他的骨灰盒一同埋葬于黑暗的地底；或者随着熊熊烈火与他的灵魂一同坠入深深的地狱。

即使是被冷漠的父亲、骄纵的母亲、愚蠢的仆人看到、听到，被激烈地嘲讽，被极度地仇恨也没关系，天祥院英智也毫不在乎——他只是不希望日日树涉看到、听到这些——在他再也无法说出任何言语的时候。

门突然被撞开了。

“英智！”

天祥院英智听到了日日树涉的声音。在安静的病房里，这就如同爆炸一般。他挣扎着从病床上爬起来，并背靠在了冰冷的墙壁上。

“涉，你怎么来了？你不应该在一楼大厅就被我家的仆人拦下来吗？”

日日树涉捧着鲜艳的红玫瑰以欢快的脚步地跑到天祥院英智的病床前。

“呼呼呼，他们都是去抓‘右手君’了哦。我是和他一起进来医院的。只不过他相信语言能够解决问题。然而我认为在当时的情况下，更应该用行动去回避问题。”日日树涉将鲜艳的红玫瑰递到了天祥院英智的面前。“我想，现在大概有一半的仆人被他拖住了；还有另一半仆人还在楼下寻找我这个闯入者的身影。”

“我想今天的事情大概会成为敬人不堪回首的无数回忆之一——只不过，这些所有的回忆里都一定有我存在的那一部分。好了，那么涉，今天来医院里是为了什么事情呢？”天祥院英智努力表现出非常自然的表情，努力说出自然的话语。然而他却已经无法自然地抬起手了。

日日树涉变出一只漂亮的玻璃花瓶，将鲜艳的玫瑰放在里面，然后放在了位于天祥院英智病床旁边的小台子上。

“‘小丑’只是想要为病重的‘皇帝陛下’带来欢乐。还是说，‘皇帝陛下’并不欢迎‘小丑’的到来呢？”日日树涉一边说着，一边从衣袋里掏出一副看上去有些古怪的石头面具。“英智，其实我是为了带这个过来给你的。”

那副面具只是靠近了天祥院英智，他就立刻感到了从灵魂深处，似乎正在涌上无穷无尽的力量。

“啊啊……啊啊……”他睁大了湖绿色的双眼。“这究竟是……”

“它是‘石鬼面’。英智，这是集合了我们‘五奇人’所寻找到的物品。它拥有特殊的力量，能够改造你的肉体，将你变成真正的吸血鬼。此后，你也将必须吸食新鲜的人类血液，并再也无法再阳光下生活。英智，换言之，你将吸收他人的生命，为自己的生命延续至于永恒之境。Amazing！真是奇迹！或许，它就是传说中，皇帝遍寻天下都不得的不死仙药。”

“大概我以后没有办法做人了。不过，这并没有什么关系。”天祥院英智说道。他似乎隐隐约约地，有点小小的期待和兴奋。“涉，我有一种感觉……我想，我或许能够支配时间了……”

天祥院英智闭上了双眼。

日日树涉为天祥院英智戴上了“石鬼面”。

“啊……不好，英智……我忘记拉上窗帘了……现在还是白天……”

“唉？”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
